parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (Vocaloid style)
A female character parody of Sesame Street. Cast * Elmo - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Big Bird - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Grover - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Zoe - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Oscar the Grouch - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Cookie Monster - Tiana (The Princes and the Frog) * Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Bert - Anna (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Prairie Dawn - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Telly Monster - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Baby Bear - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Rosita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Snuffy - Gloria (Madagascar) * Alice Snuffleupagus - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Slimey - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Herry Monster - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Grudgetta - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) * Honkers - Birdos (Mario) * Mr. Dinger - Human Latias (Pokemon Heroes) * Humphrey and Ingrid - Misty and May (Pokemon) * Baby Natasha - Poof (The Fairly OddParents) * Guy Smiley - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) * Two-Headed Monster - Patty and Selma (The Simpsons) * Biff and Sully - Sofia (Sofia the First) and Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) * The Amazing Mumford - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Buster the Horse - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Gladys the Cow - Dory (Finding Nemo) * Barkley - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Oinker Sisters - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Betty Lou - Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents) * Hoots the Owl - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell (Tinker Bell) * Murray Monster - Moana (Moana) * Julia - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Videos * Sesame Street: Bedtime Stories and Songs * Sesame Street: Learning About Letters * Sesame Street: Learning About Numbers * Sesame Street: Aurora's Story Time * Sesame Street: I'm Glad I'm Me * Sesame Street: Sing Along * The Best of Elsa and Anna * Sing Yourself Silly * Princess Hits * Sesame Street: Rock 'n Roll * Tiana's Best Bites * Sesame Street: Do the Alphabet * Quiet Time * 1-2-3, Count With Me * Gigglespalooza * CinderGiggles * Giggles' Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf * Anna and Elsa's Word Play Series and segments * Play With Me Sesame * Giggles' World * Global Snow White * Anna and Elsa's Great Adventures * Giggles the Musical Characters Giggles' profile.png|Giggles as Elmo Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg|Princess Aurora as Big Bird b6dce5ec94acdb2f8452f9f6f89bd190.jpg|Snow White as Grover PetuniaYT.jpg|Petunia as Zoe Angelica Pickles.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Oscar the Grouch Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg|Tiana as Cookie Monster Elsa_-_The_cold_never_bothered_me_anyway_3.jpg|Elsa as Ernie Anna 3088.png|Anna as Bert Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Prairie Dawn Mavis in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Mavis as the Count open-uri20150422-20810-bgmxks_32d2951f.jpeg|Belle as Telly Monster Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Baby Bear Elena.jpg|Elena as Rosita Gloria in Madagascar.jpg|Gloria as Snuffy Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Alice Snuffleupagus Roo in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo as Slimey Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Herry Monster Susie Carmichael (TV Series).jpg|Susie Carmichael as Grudgetta Poof.jpg|Poof as Baby Natasha Minerva-Mink-image-minerva-mink-36268548-1015-786.jpg|Minerva Mink as Guy Smiley New Princess Sofia.png|Sofia as Biff Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as the Amazing Mumford Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Buster the Horse Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Dory as Gladys the Cow Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png|Blue as Barkey Powerpuff-girls-key-art-small.0.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as the Oinker Sisters Trixie tang-202x300.png|Trixie Tang as Betty Lou Lisa Simpson.jpg|Lisa Simpson as Hoots the Owl Disney fairy tinker bell 1920x1080.jpg|Tinker Bell as Abby Cadabby Moana.jpg|Moana as Murray Monster Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg |Judy Hopps as Kermit the Frog Videos/gallery The Best of Elsa and Anna-0.jpg|''The Best of Elsa and Anna'' 1-2-3 Count with Me.jpg|''1-2-3, Count With Me'' Anna & Elsa's Word Play.jpg|''Anna & Elsa's Word Play'' Series/gallery Anna and Elsa's Great Adventures.jpg Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs